The general aim of the Biostatistics Core is to provide statistical support and mentorship to the researchers in the Centerfor Basic and Translafional Stroke Research (CBTSR), inifially supported by the COBRE mechanism if funded. Statisfical support will be comprised of assistance in study design, data analysis, and data management. The availability of the Biostatisfics Core will greatly aid the scientists in the design and analysis of all project studies. The specific aims of each of the research proposals contained in this COBRE grant will be met by collaborafing with Biostafistics Core members, not merely consulting. The availability of the Biostatistics Core will remove the burden of analysis from the scienfists. Given the nature of the Biostatistics Core, all five projects will utilize Core services as needed for design and analytical assistance.